


Draco and Harry cosplays as their OTP

by slxtherxn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxtherxn/pseuds/slxtherxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot I wrote on Tumblr about Drarry cosplaying as their OTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco and Harry cosplays as their OTP

“Are you sure you can manage this, Potter?” Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s strained voice.

“Draco, calm down, I know how to transfigure hair. Besides, we could always ask Hermione for help.” Draco grumbled under his breath, but let Harry transfigure his blonde hair. Eyes squeezed shut, he drummed his fingers on the stool nervously, shivering at the strange sensation as Harry mumbled the incantation. 

After styling and arranging his hair (along with drawing cat whiskers on his face with a marker), Harry stood back to admire his work. “You can look now, Malfoy.” Draco hesitantly opened his eyes, which widened at the sight of his now-black hair, styled to sweep across his forehead in a fringe. The cat whiskers were, well, cute. As much as he hated to admit, Draco loved it.

“I’ve got to admit, Potter you’ve done a pretty good job. I like it.” He turned his head around, admiring the way the light reflected on the shiny black surface of his what was now his hair. Harry grinned at him proudly, sticking his tongue out. 

“Okay now help me with the whiskers.” Harry said while handing him the marker. Draco drew the whiskers the best he could, but he knew Harry would love them no matter what.

“Done.” As Harry admired his face he proceeded to transfigure his hair into a rich chocolate brown colour - that made Draco’s heart skip a beat - and swept his fingers through the front, creating a fringe that swept in the opposite direction to his. Draco walked up to him and combed his fingers through the silky softness of Harry’s hair. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist it.” He grinned sheepishly before kissing him deeply, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair, mussing it up even more. He let out a muffled ‘mmmph’ and they pressed against each other, seeking to be as close as possible without resulting in a horrible disfigurement - like splinching. Harry drew back with a gasp, face flushed and hair even messier than before.

“Draco,” he groaned “As much as I love snogging you, I need to keep my hair neat.” Draco snorted, chuckling to himself.

“Potter, your hair will never be neat.” Harry rolled his eyes at him, grumbling, and shoved a pair of black skinny jeans along with a checkered black and blue flannel top at him. “Whatever, Malfoy. Get dressed.” As Draco stripped, Harry couldn’t resist letting his eyes roam the pale and muscled back of the wonderful creature that is Draco Lucius Malfoy. 

“Rather than eye-raping me, get your bloody arse dressed or we’ll be late.” Harry blushed and proceeded to change into his clothes which consisted of grey skinny jeans (duh) and an llama t-shirt. 

~=~

“Merlin, Potter. We do look like Phan.”


End file.
